The Milkshake
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Jon insists Ponch needs to go to this new milkshake place. But when Ponch gets poisoned by the milkshake, everyone starts to think Jon was in on it. Was he? (Old story re-posted)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Old story being reposted! This story is based off of an rp I did with AllTrekkedUp a while ago. This story is dedicated to you, Trekkie. :) _

**The Milkshake **

Jon was still hungry as they were leaving the burger place they'd stopped at for lunch. "I could go for a milkshake. If you still trust me to pick out a place to eat, I know where to get some high quality milkshakes," Jon said, as they got on the road.

Ponch thought for a moment. _I'm not really in a milkshake mood...but he did pick a surprisingly good restaurant for lunch..._He smiled while he thought.

_Why is he smiling like that? Does he not believe me? _"Hey, I really do know a place," Jon said getting defensive.

"Oh, I wasn't worried about that. I just-"

"I'll buy!" Jon cut him off quickly.

_Suddenly I'm in the mood for a milkshake. _"Alright, let's go," Ponch said. Who could pass up a free milkshake?

Jon let out a quiet sigh of relief. He didn't know what it was, but ever since he had befriended Ponch, he'd always felt this need to prove himself… Jon took them to a new place that just opened up called 'Milly's Milkshakes"

"Hey, they just opened up. Why don't we go to McDonald's or something where we know we like the milkshakes. I mean so we can wait for these people to get on their feet... we can go another time," Ponch suggested.

"Come one, Ponch!" Jon had forgotten, how strict Ponch was about not going places that hadn't been open more than a week. He waited for reviews from multiple people before showing up. "I came here when they just opened. They are really not that bad," Jon argued.

Ponch made a face. "I don't know…"

"Come on, would I steer you wrong?"

"Maybe not…Maybe so?" Ponch started, with a playful smile.

Jon shook his head. "I think the point here is you can't think of a time I've been wrong. So why would I start now? Trust me."

"Okay, okay, I trust you."

They pulled in, and parked their motorcycles side by side.

Each step they took closer to the building, Ponch glanced back re-thinking this decision.

"Come on, try something brand new for once," Jon said turning him back around.

Reluctantly, Ponch walked up to the building. It was a small building, the eating area was outside, while the ice cream machines, were glanced at the menu, and made the quick decision to get a strawberry milkshake. _Can't got wrong with that._

Jon got a chocolate milkshake, they stood waiting while the man behind the counter made the milkshakes. After about a three minute wait, they received both milkshakes, and took a seat at the nearest table.

As soon as they got them Jon had noticed that the guy working had disappeared and a new guy came. It was weird, but at the same time, it could've just meant they showed up during the guys lunch break…but the way the guy was looking at Ponch…it told Jon there was something going on.

As they drank their milkshakes Jon kept thinking about how he wished something would happen. It was way too quiet, and it was beginning to scare him. He thought something was wrong. As he was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Ponch staring at him.

Ponch tried to enjoy his milkshake and pretend Jon wasn't acting strange and making him uncomfortable. But the longer the silence lasted the more uncomfortable he felt. He felt sick and ended up having to leave to the bathroom and began to throw up his entire milkshake. It tasted weird in the first place.

Before leaving though Jon was led to believe that he had just upset his partner…Jon was now feeling slightly upset with himself, and wishing he could've said more during their break. He knew something was troubling Ponch just as much as something was troubling Jon.

Jon finished his milkshake and noticed Ponch wasn't coming back. Jon just figured Ponch was still upset. Jon then remembering how Getraer had been on his case so much lately about looking good and professional decided to take a trip to the bathroom to freshen up after his milkshake and make sure he hadn't gotten any on him. Because apparently his last milkshake did get on him and Getraer threw a fit!

As Jon entered the bathroom he could hear someone in one of the stalls throwing up. He knew who it was. He could just tell when he saw the person's feet…well boots, whatever. Jon went and knocked on the stall door. "You okay, partner? Want a sprite or something?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..." Ponch's voice came shakily.

"I'll be right back," Jon told him. He went out and got the sprite and brought it back into the bathroom. "Here, buddy," Jon said.

Ponch had unlocked the stall and Jon handed it in, Ponch was now sitting with his back against the wall of the stall, he didn't look good at all. Pale with beads of sweat coming down his face.

Jon was concerned and filled up the door of the stall trying to get a better look at his partner. Since bathroom stalls were only made for one person to be in at a time he had a hard time doing so. "Have you been feeling bad and not told me or did this happen all of a sudden?" Jon asked as Ponch sipped on his sprite.

"It just came all the sudden," Ponch told him.

"Hmmm...could it have been the milkshake you think? What kind did you get? You want me to ask who made it? Maybe somebody was trying to poison you? "Jon was firing off questions like nobody's business; he was using this incident to keep his mind from what he had been thinking about before.

"That milkshake tasted really weird..." Ponch said right before he started throwing up again.

"Hang tight. I will find out who made it and…I'll be back," Jon said. He decided not to tell Ponch they would have to go to the E.R.

Ponch felt awful. He was happy Jon was there to help though. "T-Thanks," he said

It was very quiet for a few minutes, then Ponch started to stand up. "I...I think...I'm okay now," he said.

Jon helped him up after he came back from asking his questions. "The guy who made our shakes had only been working here for two weeks, he split after he filled our order," Jon said.

"The place has only been around for like two weeks, Jon…" Ponch started.

"No, about a month or so, Ponch," Jon corrected his partner.

Ponch rolled his eyes. Then Jon began to help him outside.

When they got out they found Bear was there with a cruiser. "Hey, Ponch, heard you made the ice cream guy mad," he teased.

"What?" Ponch asked confused. "What? Why'd he leave?" Ponch asked finally realizing what Jon had said back in the bathroom.

Jon was growing very concerned with how Ponch was acting. "Ponch, get in the car."

Bear looked at them making an expression of mock hurt for being completely ignored.

Ponch still just stared at Jon. "Why'd…he leave?" Ponch asked.

"They heard him say he had done what he came for," Jon said finally then looked at Ponch with pleading eyes. "Now get in the car, Ponch. We need to get you to the hospital.

"Wha…no…I…I…dontwanna…" Ponch slurred.

Jon could see Ponch starting to either get sleepy or just starting to lean off to the side too much, and he didn't like it. "Ponch, get in the car."

Bear suddenly realizing what was going on joined in. "Come on and get in Ponch, Jeb will take your bike for you," Bear said. Noticing Ponch keep looking over at his motorcycle.

It was only then that Ponch finally saw Jeb also standing by the car. Ponch suddenly didn't feel so good. He thought he was gonna be okay, but he felt worse, he just passed out.

"Ponch! Ponch can you hear me!?" Jon knelt down beside him and tried to make sure he was still alive.

"Jon, we gotta get him to the hospital, I think there's something seriously wrong," Bear said.

"No duh!" Jon snapped.

Bear tried not to get upset. He knew Jon was just very worried. He helped Jon with getting Ponch into the back of the cruiser then they both got in and sped off to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital the doctor was talking with Jon."Ponch was given a poison milkshake, he's already thrown up a lot so maybe he'll get over it quicker," Jon said.

"Yes, he'll be fine. I was just with him, it was a good thing he threw up when he did or he would be dead," Dr. Early said.

"When will he be getting out?"

"This evening," Dr. Early said.

"Good!" Jon said.

"Can we see him? Is he doing okay now?" Jeb asked.

"Well, we didn't find it necessary to pump his stomach because he had already done pretty good job of cleaning himself out, but we did give him some epichac to make him get the rest of it out. So he is still a little a sick right now, but you can go in if you want," Dr. Early said.

"Okay, come on Jon, let's go," Bear said.

"Yeah, I assume Getraer has been told," Jon said.

No one wanted to answer that. They knew the second Getraer was informed someone was gonna get yelled at.

They came into Ponch's room and he was laying in bed with an IV in his arm.

"Jon...you go in and talk to Ponch for a bit. I'll be in, in a minute…" Bear said deciding he'd call Getraer better sooner than later.

"Hey, Ponch, how are ya?" Jon asked.

"Sarge is not gonna be happy..." Ponch looked at Jon. "What even happened? "

"You were poisoned by the guy who made our shakes," Jon said.

"And you weren't? That's crazy...but I'm glad it was me and no you...why'd he wanna poison me anyway?"

"I would rather it have been me…" Jon said quietly.

"Jon, don't say that. Sure you might be upset, but that doesn't mean you need to wish you could take my place…"

Jon bit his lip. "If I would've known this was gonna happen I would've skipped having milkshakes today," Jon said finally.

"Hey, it's not your fault. How were you to know it would happen. And what if it didn't happen today and happened tomorrow instead? You really have no control over that."

Jon just stared at his best friend and partner not sure what to say. "Ponch…I…I thought I lost you…because of a stupid milkshake!"

"Whoa, calm down. You didn't…"

Jon stared at Ponch. "Yeah…but that guy…he…he wanted to kill you. And he could've killed you if…" Jon stopped talking fighting back tears. Jon normally never would be caught dead crying in front of someone, and this was nothing different…but today…he thought he was gonna lose someone he cared about deeply.

Someone that was like a brother to him. He couldn't bear to have gone through that loss. He was glad Ponch was okay…but who was to say that guy wasn't gonna try again? And how did that guy know Ponch was going to be there? It was like he had been waiting for him.

"Oh...did you find the guy that did it?" Ponch asked. Ponch stared at the bed. He tried to break the silence. Silence is one thing that made Ponch so uncomfortable earlier that day.

Wasn't it just an hour ago that Jon was sure something was about to happen? And then now this! He had to do something to protect his friend…and how was he supposed to tell him they never caught the guy?

Jon swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "Uh…no…sorry we haven't caught him yet," Jon replied trying to sound as calm as he could.

"Oh…" was all Ponch was able to manage to get out.

Suddenly Jon felt a sting of pain, like he had just let his friend down. The last thing he wished on doing.

Ponch looked up at Jon, and Jon was shocked to hear what came out now. "Uh...sorry for throwing up the entire milkshake you bought me..." Ponch apologized then looked back down.

Was he seriously apologizing? That saved his life! Jon could care less about the entire thing being wasted as long as Ponch was safe, and his life was out of danger he was happy. That was all that mattered right now. "I'm glad you did! The doctor said if you hadn't you would be dead!" Jon said.

"Oh...well I felt horrible about it...I mean...I haven't had a milkshake in months and the day my best friend buys me one I end up in the bathroom throwing up every last bit of it. I guess I felt bad about that after I was done throwing up because while I was throwing up I just plain felt miserable. It's been a while since I've thrown up that much." Ponch looked back up at Jon. "Thanks for helping me out though."

"I understand, I haven't thrown up in while. Certainly not like that. It's nothing, Ponch, anything for you," Jon said.

Ponch was about to say something when their conversation was interrupted by Bear coming in with Getraer. "Poncherello, you grieve me, do you know it?! Every time I turn around you're in the hospital! I'm blaming Baker for this, he took you to that place!" Getraer fussed.

"Sorry, Sarge...I didn't wanna come here...and I didn't wanna have a milkshake in the first place...but oh well..." Ponch replied.

"I'm not blaming you, Frank, there's always a nut out there. I will talk with Baker though, why did he take you there anyway? If this guy was wanting to poison you how did he know you would be there?" Getraer questioned.

Jon looked confused the minute Getraer put that out there.

"I don't know...I mean I almost never go get a milkshake..."

"so...he would've had to have had inside information that Jon wanted to have a milkshake..." Bear threw in and they paused.

"That's just weird..." Ponch said frowning. Then looking at Jon who was going pale.

"Why would you think I'm in on this!?"

"We never said…" Getraer started.

"Why would he be? Jon's my best friend he wouldn't do that," Ponch cut in defending Jon.

Jon looked at Ponch thankful for that. But he had a feeling he wasn't getting off that easy.

"Baker when we walked in you tensed up and acted like you wanted to leave. Now don't you tell me that isn't true," Getraer pointed out.

Jon was silent.

"Why would you want to avoid us…unless you know something."

Jon had, had enough of this. "I'm not in on this!" he yelled.

"Calm down, Jon."

"Hey, if it helps...Jon wished that it was him instead of me...maybe he didn't actually know." Ponch was trying to get them to believe Jon had nothing to do with it.

"Poncherello, stop trying to defend Jon. We need to take him in for questioning," Getraer said.

"What!?"

Bear said nothing.

"Bear you're just gonna let them do this?" Ponch asked in shock.

"Ponch, he's the sergeant…and well I'm not taking any sides I'm just following orders," Bear replied.

Ponch looked at Jon. "Jon, you better be innocent," he said.

Jon nodded. "I know I am…it's just gonna be very hard to prove it," Jon replied as he was taken away treated almost as if he were a criminal. He felt rotten, but he knew in his heart he hadn't done anything. Why wouldn't anyone believe him?


	3. Chapter 3

At the station, Jon was brought into interrogation room 3. It was small, and had one desk and a few chairs. Getraer stood in front of the desk, Bear stood off to the side.

"Sit down Baker," Getraer said, motioning to one of the chairs.

Jon took a seat then. He was silent, and his fists were clenched tight. He wasn't in the mood for this, he just wanted to be back at the hospital with Ponch.

"When was the last time you were in that malt shop?" Getraer asked.

"Um...last week I found it and got a milkshake there one day after work," Jon said.

"So you admit to having gone there before?"

"Yes." Jon began rubbing his sweaty palms nervously across his pant legs. Why couldn't Getraer just believe him and let it go? Jon was afraid he'd be locked up for something he didn't do.

"Did you know anybody working there?" Getraer asked as he sat down on the edge of the desk.

"No. When I talked with the manager she said it hadn't been open long, a month at most and it was hard to keep workers because of the pay."

"What reason would you have to hurt Poncherello?" Getraer asked staring at his flustered officer.

Jon looked at Getraer for the first time since they had started talking. "I have no reason. He's my best friend, couldn't hurt him."

Getraer studied Jon's face for a full minute.

"Okay. That's all for now, but you're still off the case."

Bear stared at Getraer. Then he looked at Jon. He couldn't believe the way Jon was being treated right now. He wished there was more he could do to convince Getraer that Jon had nothing to do with it, and to just leave Jon alone. But Getraer didn't seem to believe Ponch, so why would he believe Bear?

Jon stood up and got ready to leave. "Sarge, when you find out I had nothing to do with this you're gonna feel very sorry for how you've been treating me," he said.

Getraer didn't say a word.

Bear wasn't expecting Jon to say something like that, getting angry and telling the sergeant he'd feel sorry about this later were things Ponch would do, not Jon. Bear was beginning to realize just how much this was getting at Jon. He'd be upset too if he were in Jon's position. Who would want to purposefully be involved in poisoning Ponch anyway?

Jon stormed out of the room he was kind of angry…ok maybe a little more than kind of, Jon Baker was furious!

Grossie was walking by and saw Jon, and instantly Grossie went into the break room pretending that was where he had been heading. He could tell by the look on Jon's face and the fact that he was so mad steam could've been coming out his ears something must've happened. And why was he coming from the interrogation rooms? Grossie didn't remember anyone needing to be brought in for questioning today. At least none to his knowledge, and Grossie normally knew everything going on. Just not this milkshake incident apparently.

When Jon was finally out of the station, and out of sight, Grossie felt safe to come out. "What is his problem?" he asked Bear when he saw Bear come from that same direction.

"You mean you haven't heard about it yet?" Bear asked surprised.

"I guess not, why don't you enlighten me."

Bear sighed. "It's a long story, and the short version is Ponch got poisoned and Sarge thought that Jon might've been in on it," Bear said.

Grossie's eyes got wide. "That's…um…well doesn't seem like Jon," he said.

Bear sighed again. "I don't like this. Now Jon's mad, and Ponch is mad…and I can't visit Ponch because Ponch is upset with me. I can't talk to Jon or he might kill me…"

Grossie was surprisingly speechless.

Bear wasn't sure what else to tell him, so he pushed past him. "Sorry, but I need to get going…I…I just can't stay here all day," Bear said.

Grossie nodded.

He walked back into the break room. "Poisoned…? And they think Jon did it? This would make a good story…"

"Forget it, Grossman," Getraer said coming in behind him.

"Oh, uh…hi, Sarge."

Getraer walked by and grabbed a coffee cup and filled it with coffee. "Well I'm gonna go see Poncherello," he said before leaving the room.

"Okay, tell him hi for me," Grossie replied.

oOoOo

Getraer sat in the chair beside Ponch's bed. He told him how the interview went. He didn't tell him many details, just that he thought that it went well and it looked like Jon might not be a part of it like he had thought.

Ponch muttered something that he hoped Getraer couldn't hear then looked at Getraer. "You gonna leave Jon alone then? He didn't do anything...he was just trying to do something nice for me and everything went wrong."

"I had to do my job, Frank. Even if I didn't like it…we'll see if anything comes of it," Getraer told him with a sigh.

Ponch couldn't wait to get away from here. He wanted to go talk to Jon. He looked at the clock and wished time would go faster. He'd get out soon though...hopefully...They said later, right? Well it was much later now. Ponch was ready to go.

Soon a nurse walked in. "How do you feel, Officer Poncherello?"

"I feel fine. I wanna get out of here," he told her.

She smiled. "Well we'll just have to see what the doctor says about that," she said before leaving.

Ponch looked at Getraer. "I hope the doctor says I can leave. I need to find Jon."

"Jon seemed like he was ready to pop someone's head off when he left," Getraer said.

Ponch laughed. "Jon wouldn't pop my head off, no matter how annoying I am. I'm his best friend. He'll be happy to see me, I'm sure."


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor released Ponch and told him to rest. Ponch rested about twenty minutes then hopped in the car and went to Jon's place.

Jon was sitting on the couch doing nothing but staring straight forward, and muttering things quietly. He was still very upset.

"Uh…Jon?" Ponch asked coming in.

"Don't you ever knock!?" Jon yelled.

"The door was open, I didn't see a need to. What's going on?" Ponch asked stepping in farther.

"Ponch…I…" Jon paused and looked up at his best friend anger burning inside of him, and starting to take over his thoughts. "Why did you even come here? You realize this whole mess I'm in is your fault! If you didn't eat that stupid milkshake nothing would've happened. You said you didn't want it in the first place, so why did you waste my money!? You said it tasted funny, why'd you finish it?"

Ponch was stunned, This wasn't like Jon. Why was he so mad? Yeah sure being blamed for something you didn't do could get to you, but would it really change you like that? No…there had to be more.

"Jon, can you please just try to calm down and talk to me? I'm sorry if I did something wrong…but I can't talk to you when you're yelling at me like that."

Ponch could try talking with Jon while he was yelling, but Jon yelling just made Ponch upset, and if Ponch got upset he'd just yell back at Jon and this would get nowhere so he hoped Jon would listen.

Jon studied his best friend before he even spoke another word. Instead of saying something though he grabbed the nearest object and threw it at Ponch. "Get out of here! Can't you see you already caused enough damage to my life!? Everyone thinks I'm a bad guy!"

Ponch was very confused at Jon's behavior, but then he noticed something. Sitting beside Jon on the couch was a six pack of beer. Not only was Jon super ticked off he had been drinking…but why? "I don't! I told you that already! We're going to get through this. It wasn't your fault! I know that!"

Jon didn't react.

Ponch stood there staring at Jon for only a few seconds before he came up with some sort of plan."Jon, you realize you really aren't the bad guy, right? I mean even Getraer should know by now you're innocent."

Jon glared at Ponch. "You think I didn't know that already!"

"Jon, calm down. Can we please talk this over…calmly?"

Jon shook his head and looked back over to his six pack reaching for another."What's with you and wanting to be calm? Can't you handle an angry person?"

Ponch took a deep breath. "Jon, you know as well as I do, that it works better to talk it out when we're both calm. If we both get mad it's going nowhere."

Jon said nothing he just grabbed his can of beer.

"Jon, put that down, and listen to me!" Ponch demanded.

Jon was in shock and actually dropped the can. "What, you think you can just walk in here unannounced, tell me to calm down when obviously I can't, then try to take away the only thing I have left to turn to? Ponch you've got some nerve, no wonder someone tried to kill you!"

Ponch gasped slightly. "What!?"

Jon shook his head. He reached for the can he dropped.

"Jon, please!"

"Ponch, what's your problem? Leave me alone!"

Ponch was slightly hurt but how Jon was talking to him, but at the same time he knew if Jon wasn't upset and drunk he wouldn't be acting this way.

Ponch finally decided he needed to do something, he couldn't just stand there and watch Jon drink, and get worse. "I"m not leaving. Something is wrong with you!"

"It's your fault!" Jon took another drink. He usually wouldn't have done this, but it had already been a stressful week, it was hitting him hard now.

He came a little closer, and pulled the can away. Then he took away the rest of them. "That's enough. You're done. You drank too much already, Baker."

Jon stood up instantly, he pushed Ponch then reached for the six pack. "Give it back!"

"Jon stop! You don't need it!" Ponch said moving it farther away from him. It became a fight now, Jon ended up knocking Ponch to the ground, he was on top of him reaching for the beer.

Ponch pushed Jon off, and moved to get away only to have something thrown at him. Ponch turned, he hated to leave Jon like this.

He decided to get rid of the beer first, then come back and talk to Jon. So he ran outside and just threw it all into the trash.

When he came back in, Jon was angry and throwing things still."Give it back!" he yelled.

"It's gone."

Jon tackled Ponch to the ground. "Why'd you do this to me?"

Ponch pushed Jon off of him. "Jon, you need to relax. Believe me I just helped you out."

Jon didn't believe him, instead he threw a glass bottle. Ponch shielded his face with his arms, because the bottle was coming right for his face. It broke, and left a few cuts on his arms.

"Jon, you need to calm down."

Jon was breathing heavily. "I…I don't…need to listen to you!"

Ponch helped Jon onto the couch. "Jon, relax, please. You're scaring me."

Jon didn't move much after that. He ended up falling asleep. Ponch cleaned the place up a bit then went home. He decided he'd visit Jon first thing tomorrow.

oOoOo

Getraer was still searching for answers on what could've happened. He ended up just calling Ponch. What better way to get answers than to go find the guy that had poisoned Ponch? He needed someone who had been there.

"Hello?" Ponch answered tiredly.

"Sorry to bug you, Frank…but do you want to go out and get a milkshake?"

Ponch rubbed his eyes a bit, then tried to wake up more. Did his sergeant seriously just ask him to go out for a milkshake? "Huh?"

"You heard me," Getraer replied.

Ponch looked over at the clock, it was a little after eight. Then it finally hit him. The ice cream place closed at nine, and Getraer wanted to see if that guy was working. He needed someone to identify the guy!

"Yeah, sure. You wanna meet up, or are you picking me up?" Ponch asked.

"Betty just took the car to go pick Timmy up from the school play he went to with his friends. I need you to come pick me up," Getraer replied.

Ponch smiled slightly and tried not to laugh. "Oh, alright. I'll be there soon. But don't mess with me about my driving, ok?"

"Oh, Frank I'm sure you're a fine driver," Getraer replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Ponch picked Getraer up and minutes later they were on their way to Milly's Milkshakes.

Ponch was driving the speed limit, but to Getraer it seemed like he was driving way to cautiously.

"What's your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can go a little faster, the place closes soon," Getraer said sounding impatient.

"Sarge, I'm going the speed limit."

"Poncherello you're 10 under the speed limit!"

"Well I just got the car fixed and painted. I don't want something to happen to it. I'm going my speed limit!"

"Frank…" Getraer was growing more impatient.

"Sarge, it's not closing for another half hour. My so called slow driving isn't gonna hurt us a bit. Besides you know if I didn't _just _get this fixed and painted I'd be driving normal…and I did tell you not to mess with me about my driving."

Getraer sighed. "Alright, alright. But can we please just get there a little faster?"

"We're stuck at a red light…I'm not going anywhere right now. What's wrong, you seem more anxious to catch this guy than I do."

"Well…after I questioned Baker, the captain found out. He said that if we don't find the guy and get some answers soon we'll have to talk to Jon again. We might even have to put him through a polygraph test to make sure he's being truthful…he just wants to be thorough and catch someone so you're not a target anymore. And if it was Jon you need to watch your back."

"You mean like one of those lie detector machines?" Ponch said slamming on the brakes and pulling over. He wasn't going to drive and throw a fit to Getraer at the same time. "Are you crazy!? The guy went nuts because you even took him in for questioning on this. He was angry, and turned to drinking. I went to see Jon, and he was drunk, angry, and violent. I don't think a polygraph is gonna make things any better for him. Think about what you're putting me through just by doing that to Jon. Do you realize how much this hurts? To hear people talking and thinking that my _**best friend **_was in on some crazy dude's plan to kill me…you know how hard it is to even talk to Jon and act like everything is ok, when I don't even know it really is? Sarge I believe one hundred percent that my partner is innocent and had nothing to do with this. I'm not just saying it because he's my partner."

Getraer was silent a few moments. "Frank, listen…I know it's hard. I want to prove Jon's innocent too. But we need to catch the guy that did this…and if we're gonna do it we need to get going."

Ponch nodded. He said nothing more the whole car ride there.

When they arrived the manager was there, and they could see a shadow of someone hiding in the back room.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am but can we talk? We're with the CHP, and we're here to…" Getraer started as they showed their badges in their wallets.

As soon as the person in back heard CHP he took off. Ponch seeing that just took off after him.

"FRANK!" Getraer yelled trying to get Ponch to come back, but Ponch didn't listen. He wanted that guy.

Getraer was about to take off after Ponch, when suddenly a gun was pulled on him by the manager of the store. "Don't move a muscle," she ordered.

Getraer looked at her, was she serious? He was not expecting to get into something like this when he got there. He hoped and prayed that a miracle would happen, and an officer would randomly be passing by. But why would he be asking for something he knew deep down would never happen?

Getraer reluctantly put his hands up above his head so he wouldn't be shot. He felt utterly defeated.

"Kill me, go ahead, don't be upset if some very bitter people come after you, though," Getraer said as he sat tied up in the backroom at Milly's Milkshakes. Brooke, the manager of the place, daughter of Milly the creator of the company stood in the doorway.

"I'm not gonna kill you," she said. Though it was obvious she was thinking about it.

Getraer looked at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's none of your business, pig," she sneered, then spit on him. "Keep your mouth shut."

Getraer looked at her, it took a lot in him to keep from talking back at her. He however had other things on his mind. He wasn't as worried about his life right now as he was worried about the life of his young officer that was going after a considered dangerous criminal alone.

Getraer swallowed hard and prayed in his head silently _'Oh God, don't let Frank get killed out there.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Jeb, Grossie, Bonnie, and Bear were all hanging out off duty at a park nearby playing tennis.

"I'm hungry," Jeb said as he rubbed his stomach. "I could go for some sweets."

"After a game of tennis? Wouldn't you rather have something healthy?" Bear asked.

"Nah, who needs healthy food at a time like this?" Jeb asked he looked at his watch. "It's only eight fifty. We can make it to that milkshake place before it closes."

Grossie frowned. "Didn't Sarge tell us not to go there until we get that whole mess figured out about the poisoning?" he asked as he joined the others walking to the car.

"Well we won't tell him we were there. And the only way he'd find out is if he was there!" Jeb said.

"You're starting to sound like Ponch, and it scares me," Bear commented.

Bonnie laughed.

Jeb made a face. "Well are we going or not?"

"I guess if you're willing to cover for us…" Grossie started. "I mean I'd like to try one of their milkshakes."

"And if they are still open when we get there you will, so let's go!" Jeb said rushing to the car.

oOoOo

Ponch felt like his lungs were about give up on him as he continued running to catch up to the guy. He was a fast runner, he must have been good at track. Ponch was running out of breath, the guy jumped over a fence, Ponch went to jump over the fence, and as soon as he got over the other side of the fence he just fell to the ground. He wasn't getting back up.

The guy stopped running for a moment. He had heard something, he turned and laughed seeing Ponch there like that. "What's a matter, CHiPpie, am I too fast for ya!?" he taunted.

Ponch slowly tried to get up on his feet, but a jolt of pain shot through his body. He wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly the man got an idea. He acted as if he was being sympathetic. He walked over.

"Need help?" he asked.

Ponch looked at him with wide eyes. "I…I don't want help from you."

"What afraid I'm gonna hurt ya? You pigs all think a like," he said in mock hurt.

Ponch just wanted to get up he fell for this guys trick. "I'm sorry…I really could use some help."

The man smiled. "That's more like it," he said. He reached for Ponch's hand, as soon as Ponch gave him his hand he felt himself being flipped lifted up and flipped onto his other side slammed down hard on the pavement. Ponch cried out in pain, and all the man could do was laugh. He wasn't planning on helping Ponch, he was going to beat him to death, since his poison milkshake didn't work. _I'm such an idiot..._he thought, before getting up.

oOoOo

Jeb, Bear, Grossie, and Bonnie all arrived at "Milly's Milkshakes" it was eight fifty five by that time. "We gotta get to the counter fast if they are gonna make us some ice cream," Grossie said rushing out of the car.

The others joined him, but as soon as they got to the counter their jaws dropped. The backroom door was wide open and they could see their sergeant tied up being held hostage.

"Sarge you told us not to come here! How'd you get caught!?" was all Grossie could say.

That remark made Getraer's head snap up, his eyes wide with fear, the last thing he wanted was for something to happen to want of his men, especially not right in front of him.

Brooke walked out of the backroom, the three men's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when they saw her. Her skinny jeans, spaghetti strap crop top, long wavy blonde hair, sun kissed skin, thin with curves…she was a sight to eat up…but then they noticed a gun in hand.

"Guys, snap out of it!" Bonnie ordered firmly.

All eyes turned on her. "Bonnie, she's gorgeous," Grossie said enthusiastically.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "She has a gun, drop dead gorgeous or not she's dangerous," Bonnie said.

That was when the others finally snapped out of it. "Yeah, and she's holding Sarge hostage," Jeb added.

Brooke laughed an evil almost witch sounding laugh.

Getraer looked even more scared than he had been before.

"What's going on here? Lady you better let him go, you're going to be facing some serious charges if you actually hurt one of us," Bear said. They all showed their badges.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands up."

Brooke just continued to laugh. She had this feeling inside of her like she had won. Not too far away were Ponch and that other guy. She could hear Ponch's cries of pain, and it thrilled her.

Getraer heard it too, and it just made him cringe, and almost brought tears to his eyes, but he was trying to stay strong.

Bear, Jeb, Bonnie, and Grossie all looked at each other. "What's that noise?" Bonnie asked, she could hear it now too.

The others were quiet.

Grossie's eyes grew wide suddenly. "That's Ponch!" he yelled then took off running in that direction.

Brooke lifted her hand, pointed her gun and started to pull the trigger to shoot at Grossie, but soon was met with the sound of a gunshot. It distracted her for a few moments, enough time for Bear to get in behind the counter and handcuff her. Jeb had gone back to the car and grabbed handcuffs and a gun during all the commotion, and when he saw Brooke point her gun at Grossie he handed the handcuffs off to Bear, and shot a bullet up into the air to distract her.

After Brooke was handcuffed Bonnie rushed inside and untied Getraer. "Sarge, what happened?" she asked.

"We came here…that guy in back took off running…Frank went after him…I was stuck here…" Getraer started. He was feeling very stressed and upset.

Bonnie helped him to his feet. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No…" Getraer replied. He couldn't even begin to explain how hopeless and defeated he felt. He felt like he had failed his officer.

oOoOo

Grossie was still running following the sounds of the horrible screaming. Soon he came to the place. He found Ponch on the ground and a large, muscular man standing over him just beating on him. Marcus had the advantage of being stronger, it wasn't a fair fight, and sometimes he was winning.

Grossie had gotten over the fence already, and they were just a few feet away. Grossie knew he could catch the guy off guard and tackle him…but he had no handcuffs…he was still wearing his tennis outfit…he looked around and found a pair of plastic handcuffs that a kid had left behind. He thought it was weird how it just worked out that way, and he knew that he'd be able to get real handcuffs when other police arrived, he saw Bear calling them.

Quickly he grabbed them and took a running start, then he tackled the man to the ground. There was a bit of a struggle.

"Get off of me!" the man yelled.

"You're under arrest!" Grossie said in response putting on the plastic handcuffs.

Ponch was gasping for air now, thankful the beating was over.

Grossie helped the guy to his feet. He called Jeb and told him he needed an ambulance and a patrol car.

Getraer paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room, waiting for word on Ponch's condition. He tried calling Jon once, but Jon never answered…Grossie and Bear agreed to go over and check on Jon.

Getraer had remembered Ponch telling him Jon was in bad shape, so he wanted to see if Jon was getting any better.

While Getraer was at the hospital, Bonnie and Jeb had taken Brooke and Marcus, (the guy who had been beating on Ponch) in for questioning before taking them to jail.

Brooke was in one room still in handcuffs, sitting at a chair behind a table, Bonnie was standing in front of her pressing her for answers to the questions.

In the room next door the same thing was going on with Marcus, only it was Jeb questioning him.

A bright light shined down on Brooke. The young woman refused to answer half the questions asked.

"Why were you trying to kill Officer Poncherello?" Bonnie asked.

"I wasn't, Marcus was," Brooke replied a sly smile on her face.

"Don't play that game with me, missy. I know you were in on it, now tell me," Bonnie demanded.

In the corner of the room stood Officer Logan Hanks, a new officer to the CHP…he was ready to get in on the action. He joined Bonnie at the table.

"You realize not telling us isn't saving your butt at all. You're still in just as much trouble as before, so you might as well let it all out," he coaxed.

She laughed, more of a snort than a laugh. "Yeah right, like I'd be telling you anything."

Logan and Bonnie exchanged glances. They knew they couldn't force her to speak, but they needed more information than what she was giving.


	7. Chapter 7

Grossie and Bear walked up to the door of Jon's apartment and knocked. No one answered. They knocked again, waited five minutes. No answer.

"Well I know where he keeps his spare key," Grossie said as he reached under the potted plant by the door.

"Alright! Let's go inside," Bear said.

They unlocked the door and went in.

Jon was laying on the couch asleep.

"It seems all too clean. Didn't Getraer say Ponch said there was a fight?"

"Ponch probably cleaned up before he left. Ponch would'nt leave a mess like that here…especially not if there were any blood stains," Bear said. Then noticed a blood stain in the carpet.

"Yeah, like I said he probably cleaned it up…or at least tried."

Grossie cringed. "I hate to think that the two of them got in a fight," he said.

"Well Jon was drunk…"

"That still doesn't give him any right to-" Grossie was cut off by Bear putting a hand over his mouth.

Grossie looked at Bear slightly annoyed. But then noticed something. Jon was waking up…that was not what they should be talking about when Jon woke up.

oOoOo

Jeb was standing in the room staring at Marcus. Nearby was rookie officer Jerrad Gray. Logan Hanks' partner.

"So, you want to tell us how you knew Ponch would be at "Milly's Milkshakes" the day he showed up?" Jerrad asked, he'd never done an interrogation like this before, but figured he was supposed to be asking questions like that.

"I didn't know he would be there…but I knew that he liked milkshakes, and he'd eventually end up there," Marcus answered.

"Really?" Jeb asked skeptically. "And how did you know he liked milkshakes?"

"I heard him say it more than once to people he was with."

Jeb and Jerrad looked at each other.

"Alright, think whatever you want! I know I am already in enough trouble there's nothing more to hide, I'm just going to spill out everything!"

Jeb and Jerrad looked at each other again.

_'This guy is easier than I thought," _Jerrad thought.

"I've been pulled over many of times for various reasons, don't believe me I'm sure you keep it all on record somewhere. Ninety percent of those times I've been pulled over it was by Officer Poncherello…I just got so mad one day I had to do something." Marcus stopped.

"Go on," Jeb said they were recording all of this, as they were supposed to. Jeb couldn't wait to share it with Getraer and let him know Jon was innocent.

"I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I knew my first step was to gather information. So I might have stalked him for a while…"

"Might have? It's either you did or you didn't," Jerrad said.

"Alright, I did. I stalked him on social media, and everywhere I could find. I followed him around and tried to make it look as unsuspicious as possible. Apparently I did a good job. I'm very proud of myself actually I mean…"

"Hey, just stick with what we are supposed to be discussing. Bragging about yourself can come later," Jerrad cut in.

Marcus frowned. "Anyway, when I saw this post on his twitter that said something along the lines of 'going to Milly's Milkshakes for the first time, hope it's good.' I knew that was my chance. I got a special shake ready for him, my girlfriend Brooke agreed to help me out."

"Brooke? As in the manager, Brooke?" Jeb asked.

"Yeah," Marcus replied.

"Ok, and what happened next?" Jeb asked.

"Well they showed up and I couldn't believe it! It was like he walked right into my trap. I had him right where I wanted him…and he didn't even seem to recognize me. After I gave him the milkshake I know it might've looked a little shady, but I went on break. I was supposed to be going on break before they showed up…but I insisted that I was there still to give Poncherello what he deserved."

Jerrad felt his body tense. _'What he deserved!? He didn't deserve any of that!' _his mind screamed, but he knew that this conversation was recorded and if he had an outburst like that it would look bad in front of Jeb.

"When I heard he survived I was furious! Brooke was beginning to get upset too. She thought that it was annoying how many times I'd been pulled over…and then she knew how much this bother me so it was a concern for her as well…but when he and the sergeant showed up without us knowing they would be coming I panicked. I took off."

"You knew that someone would going after you, why'd you run?" Jeb asked.

"Because I knew I was faster, and I had a plan. My plan was changed though when I saw Officer Poncherello fall after getting over that fence."

Jerrad and Jeb both wished they could end the conversation now. They didn't even want to think about what happened after that.

"I acted like I was going to help him, but why should I help a pig? All he was gonna do was go back out on the streets and pull more people over…and me too!"

Jeb was seriously ticked off at this point, all of this just for getting pulled over and getting tickets too much?

"So I decided the only way to put a stop to it was to beat him while he was already down…to kill him with my own hands."

"And get charged with attempted murder and assaulting a police officer? Real smart," Jeb said turning off the recorder. They'd heard enough information.

oOoOo

Jon woke up and looked around the room. His head was killing him. He saw Grossie and Bear standing there. "W-W-What's going on?"

"Jon, we took in two people from Milly's Milkshakes today. One person was the manager, she was holding Getraer hostage. The other we think is the guy that gave Ponch the poison milkshake," Bear said.

"You think?" Grossie asked almost laughing. "I'm positive that's the guy!"

"And what makes you so sure?" Jon asked.

"He knew his milkshake didn't kill Ponch when he saw Ponch standing right there so he took off…when he got the perfect chance to attack Ponch he took it. He tried to kill him! How could that not be the guy?"

Jon's eyes got wide. "Tried to kill him!? Where's Ponch?"

"In the hospital," Grossie replied.

Jon got up quickly and began rushing around the place getting ready to go out. "Come on let's go! Ponch needs us."

Getraer was still pacing when Jon, Grossie, and Bear arrived.

"Any news?" Jon asked.

Getraer felt horrible not having anything to say. "Not…not yet," he told them.

Grossie felt enraged. "How long does it take to just figure out what's wrong and then tell us!? It shouldn't be taking this long!"

"Calm down, Grossman," Getraer said, though he himself was upset on the inside.

Jon and Bear remained silent.

Jon was silently praying no news was good news.

oOoOo

Marcus was behind bars, and now Jeb and Jerrad were on their way over to the hospital after finishing up some paper work.

Bonnie and Logan were still trying to talk to Brooke.

"Come on, lady you know you hit a dead end already," Logan said.

Brooke looked at him the deep hatred towards him reflected in her eyes. It looked as though there was a fire of hate burning in those cerulean blue eyes. "You can question me all you want, all I will tell you is I did it for Marcus, the love of my life," she said in an icy tone of voice. Then her gaze dropped to the floor, as well as her head going down.

"Brooke listen, we understand it was for Marcus…but why would he-" Bonnie started to try one more time, but was soon cut off.

Brooke's had shot up quick, and her gaze snapped back onto the two officers standing before her. "I told you I did it for him, why I did it that's for him to tell. He knows, why don't you treat him the same way you are treating me?"

"Brooke, Marcus is in another room being questioned just like you are. You're not the only one," Logan informed her.

She shook her head.

"So are you going to talk?" Bonnie asked.

"No thanks, I'll save my breath," she said with a smirk. Seeing the look of defeat in the officers eyes made her feel like she won, like she had some sort of power. As they began to take her away to put her in jail she began to cackle. A high pitched witch sounding cackle like what was heard back at "Milly's Milkshakes"

Bonnie and Logan exchanged glances with each other, the way Brooke acted, scared them.

She didn't seem like she was ok…she seemed very evil, if she came out and said she had magical powers and was a witch Logan wouldn't have been surprised.

oOoOo

Jeb, Grossie, Bear, Jerrad, Jon, and Getraer were all gathered around in the waiting room when Logan and Bonnie walked in.

"She wouldn't talk to us much," Bonnie said dejectedly.

"It's fine, that dude Marcus…he uh spilled the whole story with no hesitation," Jerrad admitted with a slight grin.

Logan rolled his eyes. "How come you always get lucky and end up with a talker?"

"It was my first interview, Logan," Jerrad replied.

"Well even pulling people over and stuff you get the talkers," Logan said.

Jerrad smiled. "True…"

Getraer shushed them all. "Here comes the doctor," he said.

Every officer turned their attention to the doctor. He had a grim look on his face, but as Jon had noted before to keep the others from worrying that doctor always looked like everything in the world was about to end.

"So?" Getraer asked.

"Officer Poncherello is going to be ok," he started.

There were a few cheers and claps from the news.

The doctor let them celebrate for a moment, he didn't even crack a smile. He was good at keeping a straight face no matter what. "alright, calm down," he said after he thought it went on long enough.

The cheering and clapping died down.

"He's suffered some injuries obviously. Some broken ribs, a broken wrist from his fall, lots of bruising and internal injuries we had to take care of."

"Can we see him?" Getraer asked.

"Yes, but you must keep your voices down. He's resting."

They all nodded as they slowly and quietly headed for the room.

When they entered they were pleased to find he looked a lot better than he had when they first brought him in, but even then he still looked awful.

Jon's heart was breaking. "This is all my fault," he said.

He felt Getraer's hand on his shoulder. "No, it's not."

"Sarge I'm the one that took him to Milly's in the first place…and you guys were blaming me," he started.

"You're innocent Jon. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. We caught the people really behind this, and you had nothing to do with it."

Jon looked at Getraer. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

Jon then turned back to look at his beaten, and sore partner. Recovering from what must've been horrible to go through, Bear and Grossie tried to explain what happened on the way to the hospital, but since they only caught the end of it Grossie had no idea what the whole thing was like.

Jon's heart broke for Ponch, he shouldn't have had to go through that. No one should've.

Ponch's eyes slowly opened and he smiled slightly when he saw the crowd of people there for him. Seeing Jon was a bit of a shock, but he could tell Jon was better, so he didn't need to be afraid of anything.

"Hi, Ponch," Jon said with a slight smile. "Glad you're gonna be ok," he said.

Ponch opened his mouth to talk, but Jon knowing how weak his partner was didn't want him to have to talk much.

"Ponch, just rest ok, save your energy," Jon said.

Ponch just closed his mouth and his eyes started to close. He was exhausted he wasn't even going to argue with Jon on that.

The others all exchanged relieved glances. They were happy to know Ponch would be ok.

oOoOo

In a cell all alone in the dark Brooke sat in the corner. It didn't faze her that she was behind bars, and wouldn't be free anytime soon…the thought that she might've made an impact on the lives of some officers is what was exciting her this night.

Not a good impact, one that wasn't going to sit well with some. Same went with what Marcus left for them as well. A smile began to form, then the smile turned to soft laughter, until finally it got to her high pitched cackle.

It was only the beginning, and she knew this might be the beginning to something far worse for those officers. The painful memories, the nightmares…and all she could do was laugh. They deserved it, didn't they?


End file.
